The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamaecyparis, botanically known as Chamaecyparis obtusa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lucas’.
The new Chamaecyparis originated from an open-pollination in 1997 in Deurne, The Netherlands, of Chamaecyparis obtusa ‘Lutea Nova’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Chamaecyparis obtusa as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chamaecyparis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Deurne, The Netherlands in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chamaecyparis by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Deurne, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chamaecyparis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.